This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This subproject's goal is to develop a technique to identify the class of glycoproteins in cells known as glycosylphosphoinositide-anchored proteins. This class of proteins is known to increase in size during some disease states, such as cancer, both in cancer tissues and in serum, and it is a logical class to mine for potential biomarkers. The reagent we have been working with is the alpha-toxin from Clostridium septicans, which is known to bind some GPI-anchored proteins.